Ladies & Gentlemen
by MorganJayne
Summary: Belle is forced to leave Andy, the bass player for Short Stack. She sees him at one of their concerts. Will he remember her? Read to find out


Chapter 1:

Belle woke up slowly to the sound of her mother rustling through some boxes downstairs. She wasn't looking forward to today. She had just moved from bustling Melbourne to Budgewoi, in other words, the middle of no-where, thanks to her mum and her ever relocating job. Belle had moved towns most of her life, so she didn't like to get attached to people and places, because she knew she would be leaving.

She slowly got out of bed, putting on her 'My Chemical Romance t-shirt', dark blue skinny jeans, and her flats. The only thing good about this school is there is no school uniform, she muttered under her breath as she trudged down the stairs.

"Morning" her mum said with a smile, handing her a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not looking forward to today" Belle replied, swirling the cereal around in the bowl

"I know honey, but at least you know what to expect" she smiled.

Belle finished her cereal and walked out the door. It was a nice day, and as she got closer to the school grounds, she saw that this was not going to be easy to fit in, because of how small the town was. Belle walked into the school office and got her timetable. English first up, oh joy, she thought to herself as she walked into the classroom.

She was early, and only a small crowd were gathered around a desk, chatting loudly about their holidays. As she walked over to the teacher, she saw one of the guys in the small crowd smile at her. Smiling back, she passed the forms over to the teacher and sat at one of the desks closest to the window. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. After 50 minutes, the class ended. As Belle packed up her books, the guy that smiled at her came over.

"Hey, I'm Andy, nice to meet you, you must be Belle?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm new here, as you probably guessed" she smiled, studying his features. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes.

"Yep, small town, everyone knows everyone, and whenever someone new comes to town, everyone knows about it. Want me to show you around the school?" Andy asked, flashing a smile.

"That would be really nice" Belle replied. She quickly packed up her books and walked with Andy down the corridor.

"I have History now, but meet me here after the bell, so we can have lucnch together" he said with a smile before walking off. Belle took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. She walked up the back and sat down next to two boys.

"I see you've met Andy" one of them said to her.

"Uh yeah, he's in my English class" she replied

"He's my step-brother" the other one said. "I'm Bradie, by the way" he said, smiling

"And I'm Shaun" the other one piped in.

"Well, since we're all introducing ourselves, I'm Belle" she said to them. As Shaun was just about to say something, the Maths teacher walked in.

"Everyone, time for a surprise test to refresh your memory" he said, handing out a sheet of paper to everyone. The class groaned as they started their test.

"I hate surprise tests" Shaun said as he packed up his books. Belle and Bradie had passed the test but Shaun had failed miserably. She packed up her bags and said goodbye to them both. As she walked out the door, she nearly forgot she was meeting Andy. She turned around to see him walking down the corridor towards her. He looked over her shoulders and creased his eyebrows. Belle turned and saw Shaun and Bradie waving at him before running off. Andy rolled his eyes before grabbing Belle by the shoulders and steering her towards her locker. After Belle had put her books in her locker and grabbed her lunch, Andy pulled her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"To meet my friends" he said before turning a corner. Belle looked up and saw Shaun, Bradie and another guy sitting on the ground

"Hey!" Shaun and Bradie said at the same time.

"Have you met before?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we have Maths together" Belle replied as she sat down next to Bradie.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend, Andy, that's very rude" the other guy said, smiling and looking at Andy.

"Oh, sorry, Belle this is Shannon, Shannon this is Belle" he replied, gesturing to both of them as he spoke. Belle unwrapped one of her sandwiches and started to eat it, listening to the guys' conversation. They didn't talk about anything interesting


End file.
